


【EC】Secret Lover

by DCC222



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 查尔斯是一个事业有成的o，超有钱，工作忙，根本没时间约会，需要一个a帮他解决发情期，就包养了万万，但之后万万动心了的故事，年下
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这个比较短，上中下就完啦

“这个周末过来吧，我来接你。你在哪里？”

周五晚上八点零七分，在酒吧里干坐了几十分钟之后，艾瑞克·兰谢尔的手机屏幕终于亮了起来。

他划开屏幕锁（“动作太快了！”他心里有一个声音不满地提醒道），先是打了一行带着不知道哪来的委屈的“不去，今天晚上我有安排”，又一字一字把它删掉，变成了“再晚一点，我还和朋友在喝酒”，又在想按下发送键的最后一瞬间犹豫地抬起了拇指。

艾瑞克再次把光标一格一格地往后退，咬着嘴唇，最后写了一句“好，我现在在西校区门口的酒吧。”

过了十秒钟，那个小小的蓝色气泡下面出现了跳动着的省略号，等它变成“OK”之后，艾瑞克才自暴自弃地把手机盖在桌子上，浑身散发着一股不合时宜的“生人勿近”的气息，直接吓走了刚才想过来和他搭讪的一个女性Beta。

“艾瑞克，收一收你的Alpha信息素，今天是周五，期末考刚结束，这里是酒吧，但你现在就像是要掏出一把枪去抢银行。你到底是干嘛来了？”

一旁的男生染着一头稍显夸张的红头发，故意皱着鼻子，用手肘碰了碰他的肩膀，“Omega们都要被你吓跑了！”

“闭嘴，阿扎塞尔。”艾瑞克没好气地说，“就算你长着狗鼻子都不可能在这里闻到任何信息素的味道。”

“好吧，我只是觉得你这几个月有点不太对劲，你之前在酒吧可不这样。是哪个小O把你的魂勾走了吗？如果工程学院最受欢迎的Alpha有了对象——”

“啤酒怎么就堵不住你的嘴。”

Alpha说着，拿起刚刚反扑在桌面上的手机，上面有了一条新信息：“还有一个路口就到了。”

“我要走了，周一见。”

阿扎塞尔给他一个白眼，对着他的背影做了一个Fuck off的口型，但艾瑞克什么都没看见，他现在满脑子都是即将要见到的那个人——一个蓝眼睛、大他快十岁的Omega。

故意在门口磨蹭了五分钟，直到那辆熟悉的捷豹在酒吧门口打起了双闪，艾瑞克才走过去打开车门，轻车熟路地坐到了副驾驶上，随便把背包往后坐一扔。车的主人倒也不生气，只是微笑着提醒他系好安全带，艾瑞克注意到他后颈贴着一片信息素阻隔贴，Alpha不动声色地吸吸鼻子，一点气味都没闻到。

但即使没有任何信息素的气味，Alpha也知道这个周末Omega即将迎来特殊时期：他就是因为这个才出现在这里的。

查尔斯·泽维尔，是他的“金主”。

最开始的时候，艾瑞克觉得自己的确是想要查尔斯的钱。本来只是酒吧捡来的一夜情，他不否认那个晚上感觉……非常好，所以当第二天早上Omega提出想要一段长期的床笫关系时，他并没有拒绝。

“我需要解决自己的发情期——我可以给你钱。”查尔斯是这么说的，而Alpha明白其中的原因。查尔斯看起来事业有成，没有自己的结合伴侣，也没有时间谈恋爱或是频繁寻找安全合意的一夜情对象，他需要一个随叫随到、能满足发情期欲望的Alpha。

虽然艾瑞克并不缺钱，但有又舒服又能挣钱的方法，为什么不呢？

头两个月他只在Omega发情期的时候会和查尔斯见面。但渐渐地他会留下来过周末，交流也不再仅仅只限于“床上运动”，他们会聊聊别的，甚至还会和查尔斯一起窝在沙发上看一两部电影或者是一起吃顿饭，好像身体上的契合让他们在精神上的波长也变得吻合起来。

这样的感觉很奇妙，艾瑞克说不上他们到底算不算熟人，他本来不是一个喜欢和他人亲近的人，但他发现自己好像也不讨厌这样。

捷豹驶入地下停车场，Omega的气味阻隔贴可能快失效了，艾瑞克开始能闻到查尔斯身上有些甜腻的信息素。他对这个味道实在是太过熟悉，毕竟在床上他每次用力地顶弄都能换来查尔斯比前一秒更加浓郁的气息。

他们一前一后下了车，艾瑞克跟在Omega后面，肆无忌惮地盯着他看，两人谁都没有说话，保持着一个亲密又陌生的微妙距离。踏进电梯的时候，查尔斯的呼吸已经乱了，他贴在电梯角落，有些责备地看着Alpha——艾瑞克这种时候从不收敛信息素，其中的暗示意味简直能把整个空间都填满——等他们好不容易到了家门口，查尔斯按密码的指尖都在发抖。

“唔……嗯!”

刚进门，艾瑞克迫不及待地就把他从正面压在了墙上，Omega在缠吻中只能勉强关好门，连把灯打开的余裕都没有。

查尔斯的味道实在是太棒了，柔软的唇和因为久坐而显得有些丰腴、手感很好的腰，还有身为年长者特有的隐忍，以及想努力不发出声音而微微皱起的眉头，都在诱惑着Alpha更加强硬地对待他。

黑暗的玄关开始升温，只有对面大楼的一点灯光影影绰绰地透进来，隐秘又昏暗的空间被一种微妙的背德感所覆盖，布料摩擦的声音混着暧昧的喘息，不知道被碰到了哪里，Omega的声线陡然拔高又颤颤地落下来，最后又被另一个吻捉住。

“艾瑞克、嗯……不要在门口……”

查尔斯只能在接吻的间隙抓住Alpha企图解开他衬衫扣子的手，“还要洗澡……”

“先用手来一次。”

发情期的年长者根本无法拒绝，艾瑞克解开他的裤子就把手伸了进去，隔着内裤开始抚弄穴口和性器，又拉着他的手放在了自己腿间，查尔斯被烫地缩了一下，但再次不由分说地被拉了回来，还被按着手掌揉了两下。

不大的玄关渐渐被潮湿的水声所充斥，查尔斯绷直脊背贴在墙上，冰冷的木砖好像都被体温捂热了，他难耐地抵在上面不断摩擦，裸露的颈侧被Alpha叼住细细地啃咬。

“我要、我要射了……”

Omega在发情期里根本不会忍耐快感，查尔斯受不了地主动挺腰在艾瑞克手里磨蹭，前端不断发抖，但却被捏住了根部，他眼眶一下子就红了，Alpha当然知道他最受不了这个。

“可我还没有怎么办，查尔斯叔叔？”

Omega的年龄当然还当不上他的叔叔，但是自从艾瑞克发现这样的称呼在床上有意想不到的效果，他就时常在这种时候不轻不重地叫一叫，果然收获了查尔斯一声带着颤音的喘息。Omega只能更加努力地撸动着手里越发胀大发烫的器官，一边有些讨好意味的抬起小腿蹭了蹭对方，像是在求他再动动手指。

“一会儿到床上去好吗？我快站不住了……”

查尔斯一边回应着Alpha不太老实的唇舌一边努力刺激手里的肉棒，他明白在什么时候该示弱以满足对方微妙的征服欲。果然，Alpha没有再为难他，好心地放开了牵制，不一会儿就和他一起射脏了对方的腿根。

等让人脸红心跳的声音完全平息，查尔斯才捡起两人的裤子，打开灯穿过客厅，把它们随意扔到了脏衣篓里。

接下来的程序心照不宣，艾瑞克驾轻就熟地摸进浴室，而Omega这种时候一般会选择用主卧室里的那个。除了偶尔会在浴室里做，他们从来不会一起洗澡——倒不是说艾瑞克喜欢和别人一起洗澡，不过只要是和查尔斯一起进浴室，可就不是洗澡那么简单了，在湿淋淋的水汽中咬着嘴唇的Omega不管是看起来还是闻起来都非常棒。

等艾瑞克洗完澡围着浴巾进了卧室，潺潺的水声隔着不厚的木门传出来，让人听得不太真切，但他知道浴室里的人在干什么。查尔斯洗漱的时间一向比较长，自从第一个晚上他见识过艾瑞克的尺寸之后，Omega就会趁洗澡的时候给自己做好扩张，艾瑞克总觉得不是很有必要，他还挺喜欢查尔斯一边说着“太大了、不行”一边又不断渴求的样子。

Alpha在床上玩了会儿手机，查尔斯这次并没有洗太久，出来的时候只穿了一件浴袍，显然是早就知道他会在这里。丝绸的质感既贴身又轻盈，领口开到胸部，腰线和臀线也能看得很清楚，开叉的下摆还能看到一截小腿，Omega不是什么青涩的果实，正相反，发情期已经把他催熟了。如果在玄关的时候他还有所隐忍，那现在他无疑就是在进行近乎放荡的邀请，艾瑞克看着他脸上的红晕，丝毫不怀疑睡袍底下的软穴一定已经泥泞一片。

“我的腰带好像松了。”查尔斯故意把那条真丝的带子拉出来一些，让它松松垮垮地挂在腰间，袍子半开，稍微能看到一点发红的乳尖，“你能帮我把它系起来吗？”

艾瑞克根本没有回答他，Omega几乎是被一把拉过摔到了床上，而睡袍在他脊背接触床铺之前就被扯掉扔到一边——连带着的还有艾瑞克腰间的浴巾。

胡乱从枕头底下摸出避孕套，Alpha长腿一跨就跪坐在了查尔斯身上，当着他的面慢条斯理地给自己戴上，但就是不往下动作，惹得另一个人不得不直起身来向他索吻。

做的次数多了，他们对对方想要什么早就心知肚明。

“唔……”

这个吻充满掠夺性，他们最近几次接吻越来越频繁，但年轻人此时还根本不明白这其中的含义，只顾把查尔斯压回床上不断地攫取，就像一只不知餮足的小兽。他抬起年长者的一条腿架在肩膀上，粗硬滚烫的前端抵住滑腻的穴口，浅浅地顶了两下，就顺着刚才被Omega自己润滑过的甬道直直地整根挺了进去。

这道暖穴早就被他操熟了，查尔斯花的钱每一分钱都回报到了自己身上。甜液从穴里溢出来，又顺着柱身流到床单上，艾瑞克的每一次挺入都毫不留情，发情期的Omega又尤其敏感，没几下穴腔里就翻涌出湿意，全部浇在了深埋在体内的硬物上，又被抽插带出来，随着摩擦形成小小的奶白色泡沫。

“不行，艾瑞克！这样马上就……嗯啊！”

“可是你喜欢这样。”

在床上，艾瑞克一直都是无师自通的那一方。Alpha侧过身，将查尔斯翻过来背对着自己，从侧面抬起他一条腿，一挺腰肉棒就再次滑了进去，另一只手还绕过去套弄查尔斯的前端，这个姿势很容易就能碰到他的敏感点。

就着这个姿势插了一会儿，查尔斯很快就受不了了，自己扭着腰就往身后坐，不住地求他再快些，艾瑞克掐着他的腰，大腿把臀肉撞出几波肉浪，啪啪作响。

前面也没有被放过，Alpha转着圈地不断套弄他的性器，每次都一撸到底，流出的前液充当了润滑剂，随着动作发出水声，前后夹击的刺激让Omega很快就又射了一次。

“我不行了……”

即使是在发情期，射了两次穴里又潮吹一次还是让不再年轻的Omega有些吃不消。他讨好地夹了夹还在暖穴里进进出出的性器，拉过艾瑞克的手指亲了亲，这个毫不情色的动作却好像打开了Alpha的某个开关，艾瑞克猝不及防地就抵他里面低喘着高潮了。

“你付钱，你说了算。”

年轻人有些懊恼，开始嘴硬着找借口，随便把避孕套摘了下来，打个结丢到床头的垃圾桶里，就又钻回来从背面抱住了查尔斯。查尔斯大概是被刚才的性事弄得有些累了，也不责备他把精液弄到自己大腿上，迷迷糊糊地任由他轻轻用嘴唇碰着自己的腺体，Alpha总是在这时候有奇妙的独占欲。

“明天想吃什么？我让人送过来，有想看的电影的话……”

Omega没说完，声音越来越小，但莫名地让艾瑞克很开心。

“嗯。”

他小声回答，就这么搂着查尔斯的腰睡了过去。

第二天，还没到中午，艾瑞克就被一阵烦人的铃声吵醒了。他摸到手机按掉了好几次，但是对方还是不依不饶地打来，他看着屏幕上阿扎塞尔那张蠢脸，没好气地戳开了通话键。

“艾瑞克，我们做到了！”同伴没给他抱怨的机会，对面的声音兴奋得就像是在圣诞节收到了一把什么豪车的钥匙，“项目顺进了决赛，暑假我们要去牛津参赛了！”

这下艾瑞克才完全醒了过来。他们这学期负责的项目被学校上报了世界性的比赛，和其他参赛者比起来，大二的学生只能算是资历尚浅的那一卦，他本以为不会那么顺利。

阿扎塞尔又接着说了一堆有的没的，等艾瑞克挂上电话，他的心都还在砰砰直跳，Alpha下意识地转过头想找查尔斯，却发现Omega早就醒了，正枕着手臂看着他，蓝色的眼睛里满是笑意。

“我应该没和你提过，牛津是我的母校。我可以给你介绍一些好吃的餐馆，我想它们应该还开着……”

这是查尔斯第一次主动说起自己的事情，艾瑞克从未触及过年长者的过去，Alpha看着他，突然觉得心里有什么东西炸开了。而这时他才想到一件事：牛津在另一个国家，而他需要在哪里待一个月。

“你不许找别人。”

艾瑞克掀开被子，翻身压住了他，Omega显然没赶上话题转换的速度：“……什么？”

“我不在的时候，你不可以找别人。”

这句话有些出格了，在出口的瞬间，两个人都意识到了这一点。

房间里的空气好像在这一秒钟停止流动，只能听得到浅浅地呼吸声，但艾瑞克毫不退让。最后查尔斯把这句话归为了年轻人的一点小小任性，他们的关系没有那么复杂，作为年长的一方，他早就知道不能因为这样一句突发奇想的话而生出一些不该有的想法——或是期待。

“好。”

而Alpha没有听出查尔斯语气里的无奈，他心里生出一些不太光彩的开心，而现在刚刚得到人生中巨大好消息的年轻人正陷入一种飘在云端的情绪中，还无暇细想这从何而来。

像是要把接下来的份都补上，那天艾瑞克缠着查尔斯做了好几次，直到Omega最后哑着嗓子精疲力尽才放手。结果他们几乎是在床上度过了一个周末，想看的电影一部也没有看，查尔斯周日晚上把他送回学校的时候连气味阻隔贴都没必要再贴，Omega再次学到了一课：年轻人的精力真的是不能小看。

接下来艾瑞克就开始为比赛忙得焦头烂额，除了查尔斯按惯例把钱打到他账户里（这次的数目比以往都多，转账留言是“祝你在牛津过得愉快”），他们就再没有其他联系，就连艾瑞克启程去牛津的那天也没有。

这让Alpha很不爽，他这次甚至都不想要查尔斯的钱。他等来等去，又不想主动联系Omega，在经过了几个小时的飞行之后，围绕在他身边的低气压终于在下飞机的那一刻爆发了。

“你是不是吃错药了？”阿扎塞尔对同伴的状态表示担心，“你在这十分钟之内恐怕看了二十次手机，你没有它会死吗？”

艾瑞克不说话，只是第二十一次按亮了屏幕，而这次总算是收到了一条信息。

“你到牛津了吗？”

上面只是简单的几个字，艾瑞克的心情马上多云转晴。

“刚到伦敦。”

他飞快地打着字，最后又删掉，等了难熬的三分钟才按下发送键，但这次查尔斯没再回信。直到又过了半个小时，他们已经坐上了去牛津的车，阿扎塞尔在他旁边拿帽子盖着脸开始睡觉，艾瑞克的屏幕才再一次亮了起来。

“我刚才开会去了。这是上次提到的那家餐馆的地址，你可以去看看。”

艾瑞克决定不回复。不能每次都是我等！他恶狠狠地想着，塞上了耳机。

然而刚到牛津放下行李，他就拒绝了阿扎塞尔“晚饭随便对付一下”的提议，去了查尔斯给他发的那家店，阿扎塞尔干脆带上了所有队友跟着他，“我们不能分开行动！”他说，“而且我看你最近很不对劲。你什么时候对吃那么上心了？——不过这家店好像还不错。”

“就现在。”

一大群人的到来让不大的店面马上热闹起来，这似乎是牛津学生喜欢聚会的地方，墙上贴着很多照片，但假期伊始，店里并没有很多人。

艾瑞克没管在认真研究菜单的队友们，而是细细地看着那些或新或旧的照片。时光好像在这面墙上凝固了，他看见有人拿着酒，簇拥着不知道是什么比赛的奖杯笑得肆意：也看见有女孩子亲吻着男友的脸颊按下快门；还有穿着学士服的毕业生把学士帽全部堆在桌子上做着不知所谓鬼脸。

他一张一张的看过去，仿佛在窥探他没有参与过的人生，直到一张普通的照片钉住了他的目光。

艾瑞克一眼就看出来了。比现在要短一些的棕色卷发，还有那双不可能被错认的蓝色眼睛，以及洁白小巧的牙齿——年轻的查尔斯·泽维尔透过时间的光影，带着单纯的微笑，用稍微显出一些醉意的眼神，正和他对视着。

这张照片似乎是查尔斯生日的时候拍的，他前面放着插着蜡烛的蛋糕，嘴边有一点点奶油，因为年代久远，连边角都有些泛黄。艾瑞克轻轻碰碰照片上Omega的嘴角，拿出手机来翻拍了一张，又想了想，把它设置成了待机画面。

“好了，我们的天才，你到底要吃什么？”

阿扎塞尔挤过来，把菜单递到他眼前，艾瑞克没有接，而是没头没尾地和同伴说：“我现在想去打一个电话。”

“你去啊，这就不用和我报告了。”

“但我又不知道说什么，说我们准备吃饭了怎么样？”

这还是艾瑞克第一次在阿扎塞尔面前承认自己有不知道的东西。

“天哪，他是谁？”红头发的少年嘴张成了夸张的O型，一脸不可思议，“我一定要知道拿下艾瑞克·兰谢尔的是哪位勇士！”

“你在说什么鬼？”艾瑞克皱着眉头，“你现在还没喝酒吧？”

“你是傻子吗？”

阿扎塞尔一脸看白痴的表情，好像不敢相信面前的人智商和情商会这么不成正比。

“你恋爱了，兄弟。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.

天色渐渐暗了下来，写字楼的格子窗陆陆续续开始亮起点点灯光，就像是冷调的钢铁森林里唯一的星星，这些蜂巢一般的建筑里养着不计其数的工蜂，几乎是日夜不停地为资本输送着血蜜。

查尔斯觉得电脑屏幕上发出的白光变得有些刺眼，他揉揉酸胀的眼睛，站起来打开了灯，又坐回了自己的座位上。面前的报表刚处理完一半，下班时间对他来说几乎永远是一个伪命题，他叹了一口气，活动了一下僵硬的颈椎，打算先随便点一个外卖。前几年工作上的成就的确让Omega志得意满，最近他却越来越累了，想起现在漆黑又冰冷的家，查尔斯只觉得太阳穴都在跳着疼——他的工作没什么问题，公司运转顺利，但心里压着的石头就是怎么也下不去。

没人在等他，还好，他也不用等任何人。

点完外卖，查尔斯终于打算解决掉屏幕上堆积的一百多个小红点，他顺着那些会议提醒和杂七杂八的工作消息往下滑，停在了艾瑞克的名字面前，指尖犹豫了一下，就点了进去。最后一条信息是他发的一个定位，之后他忙到连手机都没时间看，Alpha也没有回复，不知道是不是真的去了那家餐馆。

英国现在已经接近深夜，艾瑞克也许还在哪个酒吧里，到达新环境的第一个晚上可以放肆一些，这本来就是年轻人的权力。他也不想变得老气横秋，但现在让他喝酒到天亮还不如直接给他一刀。

查尔斯正想关上屏幕，定位名片下面突然冒出了几个白色省略号，他被这个巧合吓了一跳，只过了几秒钟，隔了大半天的回复就冒了出来：“这里很好吃。”

还是没有什么语气词的冷淡字句，就像第一次在酒吧里相遇时Alpha冷漠的嘴角和仿佛在看什么实验数据的眼神，和周围火热的环境一点也不搭。但自己那天不知道为什么就是觉得这个人性感得要命——实际上也的确是，他抬着酒上去搭讪，用信息素勾着对方在暗巷里用手来了一发，之后自然而然地去了酒店——第二天早上他还意犹未尽又鬼使神差地说出了想要包养对方的这种鬼话，毕竟金钱关系向来都最简单。

要命的是，对方居然答应了。

他一开始就知道艾瑞克比自己要年轻，不过后来知道这个小Alpha真实年龄的时候还是觉得有些头疼：他居然包养了一个比他小了快十岁的大学生！

显然，查尔斯在不想带坏年轻人的负罪感和艾瑞克那根不是哪里都遇得到的老二之间选择了后者。还好艾瑞克似乎并没有放松学业，除了有个“金主”之外，他仍然是一个对自己有着规划的优秀年轻人。

也许这些钱可以帮他做成自己的第一个创业项目，查尔斯这样想着，一次给的钱比一次多，仿佛自己给艾瑞克的不是“零花钱”而是什么隐形合伙人资助金，而且是做过股权红利放弃声明的那种。

在只有一个人的办公室里，Omega看着那行字，突然觉得轻松了些，没发现自己的嘴角不知不觉中勾起了一点点不易察觉的弧度。

“那就好。顺便说一句，那里每周三下午供应的焦糖布丁也很不错。”

“哇，他这次回复得好快！我说吧，你半天没消息他一定坐不住的！”

阿扎塞尔兴奋地搓着手，一脸想要邀功的模样：“听我的准没错！”

艾瑞克对这说法表示怀疑，毕竟他们之前几乎只在查尔斯需要他过去的时候才联系。

“不许看。”他一边推走阿扎塞尔拼命想凑过来的脑袋一边划开屏幕，正在想该怎么回复，却紧接着又收到了第二条信息。

“还有早上八点开始卖的烤松饼。”

查尔斯一下子发了两条，这让他的心情肉眼可见地开始变好，和下午的阴云密布简直判若两人。

“啧啧，我真的没想到你会那么迟钝，看来上帝真的是公平的，既会开窗也会关门。”阿扎塞尔看着本来不该出现在艾瑞克脸上的傻笑表情，在胸前画了个十字，好像是看到了什么可怕的东西，但又忍不住八卦之心，拖了个椅子反坐在艾瑞克跟前，把头枕在椅背上，“跟我说说你有多喜欢他！我给你出主意！”

“我没——”

“行了行了，还是让我来问算了，我看你自己也根本搞不懂。”红发少年摆摆手，清了清嗓子，煞有介事，“问题一，这一个月都见不到他，你是不是不太习惯？”

“不是不习惯，是……”

“是，还是不是。”阿扎塞尔摆出一副不想听废话的表情。

“好吧，是。”是他没办法完成自己的“工作”，艾瑞克在心里补充道。

“如果有人和他一起做你们最常做的事，你能不能接受？”

“不能！”Alpha咬牙切齿地说，吓了阿扎塞尔一跳，他本来想的无非是吃饭看电影一类，没想到艾瑞克反应会那么大。

“嗯……那就跳过中间的问题吧，”他为自己的好朋友捏了把汗，看来艾瑞克不是一般的喜欢对方，“如果有人标记了他，你会怎么做？”

“我会把对方挂到金门大桥上去风干。”艾瑞克冷笑一声，眯起眼睛。

“呃——虽然我不知道你要怎么把人挂到金门大桥上——”阿扎塞尔愣了两秒钟，伸出手拍了拍艾瑞克的肩膀，一脸同情，“不过我可以肯定地告诉你，你栽了，哥们儿。”

千里之外的Omega还不知道自己成为了年轻人们的话题中心：如果不是比赛日程渐渐紧张，艾瑞克恐怕每天都要拒绝十五次阿扎塞尔想看他照片的请求。

查尔斯就像往常一样按部就班地上下班，空闲的时候和艾瑞克发几条信息，毕竟他在牛津度过了一段不短的日子，对于那些深埋在街角的小店可以算是很有心得。艾瑞克偶尔会发一些照片过来，他们以一个很奇妙的方式跨越时空在同一条街道上漫步，在同一座图书馆里看书，甚至是分享同一种食物，简直可以称得上是淌过光阴之河的浪漫。他不禁想到如果他和艾瑞克在牛津时代相遇，也许——

到了这个年纪，在各色人等中摸爬滚打了那么久，“也许”这个词早就不在他的词典里了。

但查尔斯还是发现自己每天想起Alpha的次数开始比之前多了那么一点点，他猜想这和他的发情期越来越近了有关。

难得不用加班的日子，Omega在回家的路上顺道去买了一些抑制剂，自从遇到艾瑞克之后，他就没再补充过家里的库存，最多只会买一些气味阻隔贴。

查尔斯不可能在发情期的时候不想起艾瑞克。在第二次见面后他就把Alpha带回了家，也许是因为血液里多少还留着Omega的一些筑巢本能，比起酒店，他更喜欢在家里做。于是房子里每个角落都充满了让人脸红耳热的回忆，Alpha似乎很热衷于把他钉在各式各样的家具上操，料理台、餐桌、书架……

所以，当他洗好澡坐在床上时，就不可抑制地想起了上次在这张床上度过的那个周末。查尔斯不知道世界上到底有没有心灵感应，但就在他觉得自己是不是该提前去吃点抑制剂的下一秒，他的手机就响了起来。

“……？”

这是艾瑞克第一次给他打电话——如果不算在人头攒动的校门口找不到他车的那几次的话。

“喂？”Omega迟疑地接起电话，那边很安静，只有浅浅的呼吸声，查尔斯害怕错过什么，下意识地把话筒贴得更紧了。

“艾瑞克，你还好吗？”

他有些担心，艾瑞克不是在牛津惹事了吧？

“我记得这两天是你的发情期，查尔斯。”

Alpha的声音通过电波传来，压低着嗓音，带着一种既是暗示又是肯定的意味，在查尔斯耳边炸开，听到他名字的尾音时，Omega竟然有一种他就在身边的错觉。

“不如——让我完成一下我的工作？”

查尔斯的理智告诉他一定要拒绝，这通电话毫无疑问是Alpha的蓄谋已久，但沐浴露的香味混着自己信息素的味道，让他身体里的一些滚烫的记忆不合时宜地苏醒了。

艾瑞克毫不掩饰他的企图，布料摩擦的悉索声从话筒里传来，Omega脑海中马上浮现出艾瑞克肌肉紧实的有力大腿、精壮的腰，以及它们贴在自己皮肤上的触感，还有被压在床上从后面进入时喷在耳后的鼻息。天，这不行……查尔斯的喉咙开始发干，他必须紧绷着身体才能把那些画面从自己的脑子中赶出去。

“脱掉你的衣服。”

“艾瑞克，我们不、不能做这个……”

他的声音听起来根本没有说服力，他知道Alpha要干什么，电话性爱真的太羞耻了。

“那就只有我来脱了。”艾瑞克轻笑，声音像是有实体一般缠了上来，“我会解开你的扣子，但是并不碰你，而是让你含住我的手指。”

“不……嗯……”

查尔斯的手紧紧攥着自己的领口，含含糊糊地回应，好像真的有一根指头在口腔里翻搅。让人留有遐想余地的描述最是磨人，但他就是没有办法挂上电话。

“你就像在吃我的阴茎一样含着它们，细细地舔，你知道它们一会儿会进入哪里。”

Omega知道自己失败了，艾瑞克不常说下流的词，这确实有些过分。他颤颤地用指尖碰了碰嘴唇，伸出舌头弄湿了它们，潮湿的触感让他连下面都开始泛出湿意。

“唔……哈啊……”

他让手指塞满了自己的口腔，吞不下去的津液溢出嘴角，又顺着下巴滴到了睡衣上，滴到敞开的领口里，沾湿开始发红的胸膛。对快感无比熟悉的Omega马上就向欲望投降，他握不住发烫的手机，咬着嘴唇打开了扬声器，将它放在旁边。

“是的，艾瑞克，我在……嗯啊、舔你……”查尔斯开始主动，像他们的每一场性爱一样，Alpha挑起火，而他总是先忍不住的那一方。Omega跪趴在床上，嘴唇凑近扬声器，故意边含手指边发出湿漉漉的水声，开始沉溺于这场刺激的游戏，“我想不舔手指了，我要舔你的老二……”

他发誓听到艾瑞克发出了一声“fuck”的气音。

“用你的嘴拉开我的拉链。对，就像这样……”

那边传来金属滑动的声音，查尔斯想象艾瑞克的肉棒弹出来打在自己脸上，而他伸出舌头，在舔弄着那根粗长的性器。Omega忍不住夹住了被子，让柔软的被铺隔着内裤紧贴渗出湿意的暖穴，开始上下耸动腰肢。他不断挤压着囊袋，连硬起来的性器也在被面上摩擦，一阵阵直冲脑门的快感让他连脚尖都紧绷起来。

艾瑞克的呼吸也变得急促，查尔斯趁热打铁地吐出自己的手指，分开双腿，把睡裤和已经湿透的内裤都拉了下来，任由它湿淋淋地挂在脚踝上，用一种有些粘腻的鼻音哀求道：“帮帮我，艾瑞克……”

他的声音含混不清，手指在穴口打着转，Alpha此刻不在他跟前，他甚至可以比平时更为放肆。

“自己坐上来。”艾瑞克的嗓子哑了下去，他在床上一向是强势的那一边。

Alpha的声音顺着耳膜变成热流汇聚到下腹，查尔斯尚未得到任何抚慰的前端渗出前液，在软被表面拉出暧昧的银丝。他勉强直起身，双腿大开，用发软的腿跟支撑着身子，三根手指抵在暖穴入口处，腰腹缓缓下压，一点一点地往自己的手指上骑，仿佛那真的是艾瑞克的性器。

“我现在在操你。”艾瑞克的声音像是叼住猎物的野兽，嘶哑低沉又不容置疑，年轻Alpha与生俱来的攻击性几乎要让他就这么撑不住软倒下去。查尔斯知道Alpha此时也在撸动自己的器官，他不断扭着腰，主动让自己的手指操自己，他们律动的频率都随着电波开始吻合，好像他正骑在艾瑞克身上承受着过载的快感。

“我想要你……要你摸摸我。”如果是面对着面，Omega绝对说不出这样的话，因为艾瑞克乐于在他身上被允许的地方留下各种痕迹。他隔着睡衣轻轻抚弄自己的胸口，发红肿胀的乳尖不住地向前挺，渴求着更多的爱抚，连声音都快咬不住了。

“当然，我会脱掉你的衣服，用它把你的手腕绑起来。”Alpha不是没有做过这样的事情，他上次把查尔斯从后面压在餐桌上的时候就是那么干的。不止如此，他还一直用指腹挤压Omega的乳尖，在顶弄中让另一边不断在不够光滑的桌面上蹭动，最后查尔斯在桌子上射得一塌糊涂，事后打扫了很久。

记忆随着艾瑞克的话苏醒，查尔斯卷起自己的衣服下摆，用嘴咬住柔软的布料——他的另一只手还腾不出来，软穴不断吞吐着手指，带出一些深红的穴肉和滑腻的体液，湿答答地顺着他的大腿往下流，最后被床单吸干。

查尔斯没办法再喊Alpha的名字，只能回忆着指尖的动作不断揉捏着自己的胸口，他的胸肉一直不算紧实，常年见不到太阳的办公室生活更是让那里的皮肤白皙到不可思议。

“嗯……呜啊……”

嘴里的布料湿透了，查尔斯发出模糊的音节，胸口被他自己玩弄到潮红，他托住一边的软肉，挤出一捧小小的奶子，用拇指和食指不断搓动乳粒。好想被含住，好想被舌头舔弄、被牙齿轻轻噬咬、仅仅被弄乳尖就高潮——他的发情期一定是被自己生生操到提前到来了，但是没有Alpha信息素的安抚，他离达到顶峰就是还差那么一点。

查尔斯终于再也跪不住，整个人倒了下去，小腿无力地在床单上摩挲，蓝色的眼睛弥漫着水汽。他听着电话里艾瑞克越来越重的鼻息，手指操弄得越发用力，转着圈地磨蹭着里面最有感觉的一点，想象是Alpha的肉棒在里面不断搅弄。衣服下摆也被咬出一个小小的湿痕，但他实在是咬不住了，只能语无伦次又断断续续地喊着“再快点再深点”，任由穴里插出来的液体沾了自己满腿。

早已没有余裕再玩弄乳尖，Omega另一只手终于握住了高高翘起的性器，快感都快把他的脑子烧糊了，但他就是到不了高潮。

艾瑞克的味道不够。查尔斯拼命凑到听筒旁边，他的本能向他需索更多Alpha的气息，他几乎是自暴自弃地撸动着自己，闭着眼睛，想要再靠近一点现在还在另一个国家的Alpha。

“艾瑞克，我忍不住了……我想要你——”

“查尔斯，查尔斯，查尔斯……”

电磁波里的声音显然也被情欲所支配，Omega甚至能听到对面传来肉棒被撸动的湿漉漉的水声，上帝，现在那根老二一定又硬又湿，能毫不费劲地就撞进他的最深处。他想要被填满，想要被贯穿，想要Alpha的气息充盈他的每一个细胞——

当艾瑞克用带着欲念的声音不断喊着他的名字时，查尔斯几乎是在一瞬间就屏住了呼吸，小腹抽动，咬着牙顿了两秒钟，就被灭顶的高潮所吞没了。

“艾瑞克……！”

他叫着Alpha的名字，在恍惚中听到对方也发出一声低吼，之后只剩下又急又重的喘息。

之后两个人都没有说话，他们在电波里捕捉着对方的呼吸，有一种有些失真又比平时更加热情的缱绻。

好想接吻。Omega舔舔嘴唇，模糊地想到。

没有信息素安抚的激烈高潮带走了查尔斯大部分力气，他后来迷迷糊糊地听着艾瑞克说他比完赛马上就会回来，也不知道到底有没有听进去，他最后甚至都不知道手机是什么时候没电的。

第二天等他醒过来的时候，已经快到中午了。但查尔斯的第一个念头不是他竟然翘了半天的班，而是想起昨天的疯狂回忆，盯着天花板，感到昨天流出来和射出来的体液在大腿上风干，让皮肤有些微微地紧绷。

他们昨天甚至都没有见到彼此，只用声音就完成了一场完美的性爱。

糟糕了，他想。他早该明白过来的，从他想要艾瑞克留下来过周末，并且愿意把自己的生活分享一些出去的那一刻起，他就……

Omega用拳头抵住脑门，深深叹了一口气。

在久别的早晨，查尔斯终于觉察到了一个非常致命的问题：他喜欢上了他的sugar boy。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道自己在写什么总之就是在搞黄……  
> 到这就结束了~但是还有一个非非非常特别的特别篇！！！我不骗你们真的非常有意思！！！！

3.

略显昏暗的灯光，喧哗暧昧的音乐，躁动的人群，空气中的酒精味。

全世界的酒吧都是这样，没什么新意，但艾瑞克没想到，就算到了另一个国家，他坐在酒吧里做的最多的一件事——也还是在等查尔斯的信息。

当然，查尔斯这次可不能过来接自己，这让他感到很郁闷。

Alpha一个人趴在吧台上，盯着屏幕，两个小时前的那条“项目都结束了，今晚我们去你上次提到的那个酒吧庆功”还没有得到任何回复。他又往上划了划，查尔斯早上发了一句“今天有一整天的会议，可能会加班到很晚，祝你比赛顺利”就再没有了任何消息，艾瑞克盯着那个气泡，撑着脸颊，狠狠地敲了两下屏幕，好像这样就可以把蓝色小气泡从手机里敲出来，整个人都在向四周散发着格格不入的“我很委屈”的气息。

他本来不想来的，阿扎塞尔非得拖着他，还说什么“做了最大贡献的人怎么能不来”，现在这小子却不知道跑到哪里去了，他又不想一个人回去，只能百无聊赖地在这里戳屏幕。

也许是那个电话玩得有点过火，艾瑞克恹恹地想，但是他不知道错，并且下次还敢。

“嗨，你在等人吗？”

就在他把发给查尔斯的信息删了又写写了又删五六次之后，他身边的空椅子终于坐上了人，一个穿着紧身裙、长相甜美的女性Omega靠过来，长长的卷发披在肩上，看起来是很受欢迎的类型。

“没有。”他连眼睛都没离开键盘。

“也许我们可以一起喝杯酒？”

“抱歉，我现在不太想喝酒。”

艾瑞克对搭讪见怪不怪，不过他现在实在是没什么心情，正想拒绝，却被对方抓住了手臂。

“帅哥，帮个忙。”女孩子突然贴了过来，用一个看起来很暧昧的姿势小声说，“我知道你不想被搭讪，因为你看起来就是这个样子——但我输掉了国王游戏，必须要泡到酒吧里最性感的Alpha。拜托，我只需要一秒钟，让我亲一下你的脸颊，失败要连喝五杯，我真的喝不下了。”

艾瑞克稍微往她斜后方看了一眼，果然有一群人正在看着他们。就酒吧里的玩法来说这真的算不上出格，脸颊没什么大不了的。

“好吧，你——”

“谢啦！”

女孩马上拉过艾瑞克的领子在他脸颊上印下一吻，还顺便留下了淡淡的口红印。桌子后面的人爆发出一阵欢呼，女孩又转过头来对他抛了一个媚眼，就雀跃地回到了她的同伴当中。

艾瑞克·工具人·兰谢尔擦掉脸上的口红印，却突然像是感应到了什么，猛地回过头，环视四周，发现门口有一个熟悉的身影闪了过去。

查尔斯……？

这不可能，查尔斯不可能在牛津！

他脑海里闪过一丝光亮，意识还没反应过来之前身体就冲了出去，酒吧人太多了，等他到了门口，那个人已经完全不见了踪影。Alpha顺着附近找了几遍，时间花了不少，但毫无发现，他掏出手机来给查尔斯打电话，刚响了两声就被挂断，再打过去只剩下关机的提示音。

艾瑞克简直想把自己的脑袋敲掉，为什么没有留一个查尔斯朋友的电话呢？至少他就能确定Omega到底在哪里——

“哇，你看见刚才那个Omega了吗？坐在最角落那个，真的超辣，那双蓝眼睛……”

“你什么时候喜欢年纪大的了？省省吧，我出来的时候看到有个戴着眼镜的男人坐在他对面，人家是来等男友的——嘿，让开，你干嘛挡着路？”

Alpha不笑的时候异常有压迫感，再加上皱起的眉头和看起来比实际年龄大得多的脸，在接近深夜的街头属于明显不好惹的那一类。

“你说的那个Omega，在哪？”

汉克·麦考伊没想到会在这个时候接到查尔斯的电话，他一开始以为这位大学时期的好友是不小心打错了。

“汉克，出来陪我喝酒。”

“查尔斯？你在哪里？你知道我在牛津吧？”

查尔斯的声音听起来介于清醒和不清醒之间，这可不太妙。他毕业之后留在牛津任教，和查尔斯相隔千里，怎么看都不是酒伴的第一选择。

“我也在。嗝……在之前我们常去的酒吧。”

见鬼，查尔斯怎么一声不响地就跑回来了！汉克吓得扔掉书抓起外衣就往外跑，最后在那间酒吧他们最常坐的位置上找到了看起来已经喝了不少的Omega。

“天哪，你真的在这！你怎么来了？”

汉克从没在半个小时之内有过这么多问题，他已经有一段时间没有见过查尔斯了，但他没想到有一天会看到自己的好友那么……委屈地一个人跑到另一个国家的酒吧来喝酒。

“他是混蛋。”查尔斯说，眼角红红的，“大混蛋！”

“谁？”汉克感到头疼，他要搞明白的事情太多了，“算了——你先告诉我你为什么会在这里，你不是没什么假期吗？”

“我想见见他。”Omega打了一个小小的酒嗝，“给他一个惊喜或者别的什么……我真是一个白痴，我早就知道他不过是——”

查尔斯放在桌上的手机开始疯狂震动，他拿起来看了看，一把按掉，然后关机，整个人靠在椅子上不说话。

“你不能再喝了，你住哪里？我先送你回去，或者去我那里住？”

汉克觉得今晚是什么都问不出来了，他得先把人弄回去。还好查尔斯似乎还能走路，汉克拉着他的胳膊想把人架起来，在酒吧的环境下这个动作显得非常暧昧——更别说汉克也是一个Alpha。

“放开他。”

一个冷冷的声音传来，有人挡在他们面前，汉克知道是有人误会了：“我不是要捡他回家，我们是朋友……查尔斯？”

他发现Omega一瞬间僵住了，查尔斯盯着前面的那个人，抿着嘴唇，表情就像是要打对方一拳。

“你让开。我……我不要你，去和你的女孩子调情吧！”

永远带着标准的微笑、善于精打细算的商界精英此时就是一个任性的小孩，查尔斯推了那个人一把，直接反过来拖着汉克就走，汉克勉强看清楚对方是一个有着淡金色头发和绿色眼睛的年轻人，有些眼熟，脸沉得简直可以杀人。

“你们认识吗？”

汉克被拉着一边走一边回头看，那人一直跟在他们后面，他觉得自己卷进了一件不得了的纠纷：“我看他是打算跟你一路了，需不需要报警？”

“不能报警……他是来比赛的。”

怪不得觉得眼熟，汉克在项目现场见过他。

“这么说你们确实认识。”汉克这下已经把事情猜了个七七八八，他全A的成绩不是白来的，“查尔斯，你应该自己解决这件事情，否则他会在你楼下站一晚上的。”

“你花了一整天到这里来，不是为了在酒店睡一晚上吧？”

查尔斯不知道该不该说汉克实在是聪明的过了头，他把Omega送到酒店楼下之后就说什么都不肯陪他上楼，查尔斯只能自己一个人上去，并且不知出于什么心理没有阻止艾瑞克和他进了同一部电梯。

也许汉克说得对，他应该解决一下这件事情。

查尔斯不是脑袋一热就丢下工作跑到牛津来的，年轻人总是勇往直前，而成年人免不得有所顾虑。在那个电话之后，有好几天他只要一闲下来就满脑子都是艾瑞克，在工作上一向拿捏得很准的Omega很久没有这种一团乱麻的感觉了，半天的缺席让他不得不连着加了好几天的班——加班不是问题，问题是，他无法理清和艾瑞克的关系。

他喜欢艾瑞克，又或许不知不觉间比喜欢还要多那么一点。他根本不知道这是什么时候开始的，这让Omega感到淡淡的绝望：这意味着他也没有办法把这点不该有的感情掐掉。

如果和Alpha的关系继续下去，他的感情无疑就会变成一把达摩克里斯之剑，拥有的越多就越危险，直至毁灭于剑锋落下的那一刻：艾瑞克还年轻，他在那个年纪的时候也常常不知道自己想要什么，更别说这段关系仅仅开始于一场不太光彩的交易。

但他不能只是等下去，他必须做点什么，又或者他其实只是想找一个借口来见艾瑞克一面。

查尔斯在脑海里想了一千遍见到艾瑞克时的情景，唯独没想到会看到Alpha和别人亲热的画面。他一直避免去想这个问题，艾瑞克只不过是因为他的钱或者是还算契合的身体而和他保持这样的关系，毕竟自己比艾瑞克大那么多岁……他其实根本没有自信。

“我们结束吧。”

艾瑞克刚跟着查尔斯进了房间的门，就听到了这句话。Omega坐在沙发上，一脸疲惫的表情，别过脸去不看他，咬着下唇，整个眼眶都红了。

“那个女孩子只是因为输了游戏来找我搭讪的。”

这是艾瑞克今晚对查尔斯说的第一句话。他也不知道自己到底想要解释什么，一股火在他心里燃烧——有对酒吧里抱着Omega的那个Alpha的嫉妒，还有对查尔斯这句话的愤怒。

想结束？门都没有！

“不管是不是，我再也不……嗯！”

酒精让查尔斯反应迟缓，还没回过神就被艾瑞了一把捉住手腕，强硬地吻了下去。

“你……唔……！”

Omega的手被交叉着束缚在头顶，嘴唇被整个含住，在艾瑞克的舌头撬开他牙齿的一瞬间终于用力挣脱，红着眼睛用手背狠狠地擦了一下嘴角，微张的双唇显得更加红润，仿佛是在邀请着Alpha再次掠夺。

“我不要结束。”

艾瑞克冷着声音，将他一把拉起来，推着肩膀就从背后按到了酒店的落地窗上，顺便还拉开了窗帘。查尔斯进门的时候只开了落地灯，整个房间还很暗，玻璃上只能隐隐约约映出Alpha脸上有些狠戾的神色。

“我绝对不会把你让给别人——特别是今天那个Alpha。”

“你说汉克？他不是——”

“这时候还提到别人的名字是不明智的，查尔斯。”

艾瑞克把年长者紧紧压在玻璃上，极具侵略性的信息素一瞬间爆发出来，要论体力，他一直略胜一筹。Omega双手撑在冰凉的玻璃上，艾瑞克从背后贴住他，硬起来的性器隔着布料在股缝处磨蹭，一只手伸到前面解开了查尔斯的皮带，拉开了他的裤链，但并不碰被信息素刺激到半勃的器官，而是直接覆上了后面那一道湿热的缝隙。

“不要碰……放开我……！”

Alpha用中指顺着穴缝不断拨弄，没弄几下一股湿意就透过布料沾湿了手指，艾瑞克干脆用两根手指隔着内裤往小穴里顶了两下，查尔斯马上就没了力气，被迫被夹在玻璃和艾瑞克的身体之间轻轻发颤。

拒绝的话激怒了Alpha，他指尖一挑，轻易拨开了湿掉的布料，就着刚才摸出来的水往里一探，中指毫无阻碍地就一整根没入了穴口，软肉马上包裹住入侵的手指开始食髓知味地吮吸，发出让查尔斯头皮都炸开的水声。

“你跑那么远就是为了来和我说这个的吗？”Alpha咬住他的耳朵，在上面留下小小的牙印，一边加快了手上的速度，在穴里不断翻搅挤弄，手掌还不断揉弄着穴瓣，另一只手解开查尔斯衬衫的扣子，顺着脖颈摸上去，趁着他喘气的空隙撬敲开了他的牙关。

“呜……嗯!”

上面和下面都被侵入，Omega的舌头推不开在嘴里乱动的指尖，又被捏着下颚无法咬住罪魁祸首，只能发出有些可怜的鼻音。

他从来没在非发情期和艾瑞克做过。他的发情期刚过不久，本来不应该是会被轻易煽动的时期，但他现在就连内裤都湿得快包不住粘腻的甜水，必须用尽所有的自制力才能控制住自己不摇动屁股去贴艾瑞克发烫的性器。

“回答我。”

Alpha一边用手指压着他的舌头一边低下头用嘴唇轻轻吮着腺体，找着继续得寸进尺的借口：“不说那我就要开灯了。”

他现在整个人都趴在玻璃上，开灯的话一定会被外面看到的！Omega急得拼命摇头，但艾瑞克只是饶过了他被搅弄得合不上的嘴，开始去摸旁边的开关，查尔斯想去抓他的手，却被体内猝不及防增加的手指弄得浑身一软，不得不勉强撑着玻璃才不至于整个人滑下去。

“不要、不……啊！”

艾瑞克手指的抽动突然凶狠起来，“啪”地一声按开了开关，查尔斯吓得闭起眼睛，猛地夹紧腿根，就这么在Alpha的手指上高潮了。

预想的光亮并没有到来，艾瑞克只是敲了敲开关旁边的塑料壳。

“你真的是个……混蛋……”

之前Alpha并没有过那么恶劣的举动，查尔斯整个人软倒在他怀里，听到背后传来金属扣被解开的声音，挣扎不得。

“那也是你先招惹我的。”艾瑞克撤出了手指，一把将他的内裤拉下来，查尔斯的性器早就又热又硬，弹在凉凉的玻璃上，冰凉的刺激激得他往后一躲，股缝贴住了Alpha热烫的肉棒。艾瑞克向前挺了挺腰，火热的硬物毫不费力地就挤进了两瓣臀肉之间，顺着穴缝缓缓磨蹭，但就是不进去。

Omega刚高潮过的穴口敏感得不行，被磨得又胀又痒，脑子已经全乱了，他模模糊糊地听着艾瑞克在他耳边问道：“查尔斯，你为什么要来？”

答案在嘴边呼之欲出，查尔斯咬着下唇就是不想开口。被一个小自己快十岁的Alpha弄成这样，还要被迫向对方表白，这实在是太羞耻了——而艾瑞克刚才还在酒吧里和人调情，这不过是Alpha的独占欲作祟，他根本不喜欢自己！

看着查尔斯怎么都不肯说的样子，艾瑞克刚刚才下去的怒火又冒了出来，他一只手紧紧箍住查尔斯的腰，肉棒不深不浅地不断戳弄着穴口，每次都在穴肉包裹上来的时候又撤出去，对情欲无比熟悉的Omega最受不了这样不上不下的逗弄，每次都能逼得他哭着求自己快点进来。

“你不要再……呜呜……”

快感在体内横冲直撞但就是找不到出口，查尔斯连挺身在玻璃上摩擦抚慰自己都做不到，眼角的湿意终于蓄不住，在欲望的折磨中松了口：“我想见你……”他带着哭腔说了一句，又再次紧紧闭上嘴巴。

这句话让Alpha再也把持不住，一个挺身，早就润滑好的小穴终于如愿以偿地吃到了最想吃的东西，查尔斯短促地尖叫了一声，撑在玻璃上的指尖都在打颤。

“我喜欢你，查尔斯。”

“什、……呜！”

Omega在又急又快的冲撞中连声音都变得断断续续，突如其来的表白让他根本转不过弯，又被拉起手臂被迫挺起胸口，乳粒在冰凉的玻璃上摩擦，受不了地不住往后躲，却只能把艾瑞克吃得更深。

“喜欢你，喜欢你，喜欢你……”

头几次的时候查尔斯甚至会在刚做完就起来回复工作邮件，现在却能为了见他不远万里跑到牛津，好像是为了回应年长者隐忍的表白，艾瑞克不断在他耳边重复本打算回去再对他说的话，刚才的嫉妒和愤怒早就烟消云散。

查尔斯是他的，只能是他的。

年轻人的回应猛烈又直接，马上就让Omega全面溃败，就连被捉着腰正面压到床上时都还没回过神来：“艾瑞克……？”

温柔缠绵的吻，Alpha不断研磨着生殖腔的入口，时不时还左右翻弄，穴口不停收缩，甜液泛滥得到处都是，查尔斯知道他打的什么主意——不在发情期时不会怀孕的，但他受不了这个。Omega被又顶又弄地根本使不上力气，全身都被情潮激成了粉红色，摇着头推着艾瑞克，细细软软地小声哀求。

“里面不行……”

他越这样Alpha就越情绪高涨，艾瑞克的胸腔里充满甜蜜又焦急的热意，之前每次收到Omega信息时的心情被放大数万倍，就快要破骨而出。自从见到那双蓝眼睛的那一刻起，他的世界就好像在不断一点点的倾斜，直到最后的重心全部拴在查尔斯身上，再也解不开。

快感实在太多了，查尔斯只能被迫承受，两人相连的地方早就湿得一塌糊涂，他好像全身都浸满了Alpha的味道，直到腔口被顶开才终于受不了地哭了出来，紧紧咬住艾瑞克的肩膀。

柔软湿滑的腔肉迫不及待地包裹上来吞吐吮吸，在Alpha每次抽出去的时候吸着不放，结合处的体液都被打成了小小的白色泡沫，查尔斯马上就受不了一下狠过一下的抽插，呜咽着向上躲，却马上被残忍地掐着胯骨拉回来，进得比刚才还深。艾瑞克好像永远不会知足，把人拉了起来，让他面对面坐在自己身上，顶得Omega连哭的力气都快没有了。

“我真的受不了了……求你……不要了……”

这场性爱比以往的任何一次都要过分，年长者浑身都又湿又软，最脆弱的地方还在不断被戳弄，艾瑞克发狠地一次次撞到最深处，还不断地舔弄着他的胸口，一只手裹住他硬到发红的性器转着圈的撸动，用手掌包住顶端又磨又蹭：“你现在相信我喜欢你了吗？”

查尔斯拼命点头，小腿不住打颤，舌尖无意识的搭在嘴唇上，像是马上就要被快感夺去所有理智。

“你下次发情期的时候我就要标记你。”

Alpha这么说着，指腹重重地蹭过不断流出白浊的小孔，查尔斯一瞬间就哭着射了出来，精液一股一股地弄脏了两人的小腹，里面也涌出热液，穴肉死死地绞紧，终于夹得艾瑞克也闷哼着在他里面达到了高潮。

一直到小穴吃不下的东西滴滴答答的从穴口漏出来，顺着腿根黏黏腻腻地滴到床单上，查尔斯才迷迷糊糊地想到，天哪，他没带套。

身体已经精疲力尽，Omega下意识地向艾瑞克索吻，像一只被操熟又餮足的小猫，还没把舌头伸进去，就靠在对方身上睡着了。

早上——不，也许已经过了中午，查尔斯在一个温热的怀抱里醒来，一瞬间竟然不知道自己在哪里。艾瑞克还没醒，从后面抱着他，温热的鼻息打在后脖颈上，小腿也紧紧缠着他的，有什么东西正抵着他的大腿内侧。

……年轻人真的太可怕了，查尔斯正想往前挪，就被按住了小腹，艾瑞克向前一蹭，两个人都没穿内裤，火热的硬物一下子就插进了他的腿间。

“艾瑞克，我想了想，我们不能再保持这样的关系了。”

他小心翼翼地说，生怕惹得腿间的东西擦枪走火，他实在是腰酸背痛，不能再来一次了。

身后的人一僵，一把掀开了被子，危险的气息在他耳后响起：“……你说什么？”

“我是说——等一下！”

Alpha觉得快气炸了，他抬起查尔斯的一只腿，让整个穴缝完全暴露在空气中，晨勃还未消退的肉棒在穴缝上不断蹭动，Omega的身体实在是对他给予的快感过于熟悉，没几下就被磨出了水，把整根肉棒沾得又湿又滑。

“不……啊哈……你听我说完……！”

“我不听。”

“不是……别、呜！别蹭了……我不是要和你分开……！”

“除了当你男朋友，其他我都不同意。”

艾瑞克变本加厉地挺着腰，就着润滑的体液好几次都差点就直接插了进去，但他就是要这样逗得Omega眼角又再次潮湿。

“我就是这个意思！”

“那我现在是你男朋友了？”

查尔斯急得嗓子都软了，面对华尔街最老奸巨猾的投资家都能说会道的嘴现在一句话也说不出来。

成年人要相互试探、要成熟稳重、要隐忍内敛、要势均力敌；但他总是会被艾瑞克逼的只能完全抛弃掉他那套虚伪的处世哲学。

“嗯……是，我只要、只要你……唔！”

Alpha好像还觉得不够，挺胯的速度越来越快，直到查尔斯又带着哭腔被磨得高潮了一次。

“既然已经是你男朋友了，那以后只能提供免费服务了——先附赠一次怎么样？”

人已经拐到手，小狼狗对着食物露出了獠牙。

“不行……等一下……！”

声音被堵住，只剩下难耐的喘息，查尔斯最终还是在床上度过了一整天。

其实阿扎塞尔根本就没想到艾瑞克会是他们之中最先找到真爱的人——是的，他用了“真爱”这个词，因为他实在是想象不到艾瑞克的状态还可以用其他什么东西来形容。作为别人口中“整个工程学院最英俊最性感的Alpha”，（这个形容直白到近乎愚蠢，不过拜托，他们又不是文学院，这已经够好了），艾瑞克当然有过几段关系，但阿扎塞尔从没见过他这样。

他一直觉得艾瑞克是性冷淡，甚至在很长一段时间里他都以为这人是不会笑的，就算笑也不免有些距离感，这可能和那张看起来比实际年龄要大的脸有关。

“哇，他就是那个Omega？”

所以当艾瑞克牵着他的男朋友出现时，阿扎塞尔的下巴都要掉了。他没想到在做项目的时候自律得比游标卡尺还精准的艾瑞克竟然能露出这样的表情，高冷学霸的人设一瞬间完全崩塌——不过他能理解，这个叫查尔斯的Omega实在是又辣又好看——看起来还很有钱。

“你只能看看。”

听听，这说的是人话吗！

“艾瑞克，你不能对你的朋友这样。”

留下在原地猛翻白眼的阿扎塞尔，艾瑞克拖着他在牛津里乱逛，好像是要向全世界炫耀。中途还遇到了汉克，无辜被牵连进来的Alpha和查尔斯寒暄了几句之后就马上溜走，查尔斯只好给他发了几条道歉信息，又给了艾瑞克好几个吻才算平息了这件事。

“他们就是只能看看。”

艾瑞克与他十指相扣，两个人走过照片上的每一条街道，好像两条平行的光阴之河终于融为了一体，之前错过的时光如果无法弥补，那之后他们就会一直相伴左右。

心意相同的感觉是那么美好，是风吹过湖面带起一些涟漪，是早晨的第一缕阳光穿过云层，是叶片上迎接晨光的露珠，又是彼此掌心传过来的温度。

他们的比赛拿到了奖；回去之后Alpha找到机会完成了标记；毕业当天艾瑞克拿到了第一个创业项目，向查尔斯求了婚；没过多久Omega就发现他怀孕了——

这些都是以后会发生的事，让我们专注此刻。

“你让这个世界没那么可怕了，而我也变得更喜欢自己一些。”

查尔斯笑着对他的秘密情人说，再次在他脸颊上印下一吻。天边的云泛出粉红色，黄昏的阳光洒在他们肩上，竟也像是一幅油画。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 查尔斯和Charles互换了。
> 
> 预警：孕期，产乳，乳交。“换妻”  
> 雷！雷！雷！重要的事情说三遍！！看到不适马上退出，不要举报我！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是和Y太太的《我的Mr.Lehnsherr》的联动文！！！这篇里的查尔斯和那篇里的Charles互换的话会发生什么呢？  
> 我两在没有事先说好的情况下都写了年龄操作（真的没有！），Y太写了年上我写了年下，然后就有了这个莫名其妙的愚人节企划，但是！！！！Y太的文太萌了大家都去看啊！！（地址贴在正文里，大概需要手机打开）  
> Y太文章里的EC是 Erik and Charles  
> 我的是 艾瑞克和查尔斯  
> 这篇是Erik和查尔斯，Y太那里的联动文是艾瑞克和Charles

[YY的文在这里](http://www.lofter.com/share/collection/?op=h5CollectionDetail&collectionId=5051294)

1.

查尔斯是被一阵机器的轰鸣声吵醒的。他迷迷糊糊地看了一眼墙上的钟——下午三点，我的天，他小声地做了一个口型，丝毫不记得自己到底是什么时候睡着的。自从怀孕以来，Omega就越来越嗜睡，刚才他明明是在沙发上靠着艾瑞克看书，看来应该是不知不觉中睡了过去，又被Alpha抱到了床上。

艾瑞克不在房间里，查尔斯顺着声音下了楼，发现动静的来源是地下室，那里也是艾瑞克的工作间。他不常下去，但现在Omega就是很想见到自己的丈夫：他必须要补充一些信息素。

悄悄推开门，查尔斯看到Alpha正背对他，双手撑着桌沿，桌上摊着一张很大的设计图，旁边是一台他完全看不懂的舱型机器。两年的时光没在艾瑞克身上留下太多的痕迹，但查尔斯觉得他现在无疑是一个各方面都很可靠的Alpha，刚毕业就当上爸爸可不是一件容易的事——当然，他也变得更加性感了。

“查尔斯？你怎么下来了，不再躺一下吗……嗯……”

他从背后搂住了艾瑞克的脖子，在对方回头的时候索了一个吻。孕期的Omega越来越渴求信息素的抚慰，接吻是最省时省力的办法，他总不能永远把艾瑞克缠在床上不是吗？

“这是什么？”

在擦枪走火之前他总算是放开了自己的Alpha，转而对那台从来没有见过的机器产生了兴趣，它看起来就像是科幻电影里会出现的那种东西：查尔斯没想到它的用途也那么科幻，他只不过是随便进去坐了一下而已——

“所以，你那个世界也有Tony·Stark这个祸害是吧？”

Erik扶着额头，咬牙切齿地说，看着另一个世界来的查尔斯，觉得自己是在做梦。

上帝，到底为什么我要答应帮那个祸害看什么穿越时空的原型机，还有到底为什么这东西会突然把两个世界的Charles互换了？？

这个查尔斯看起来成熟得多，很容易就接受了他和另一个世界的自己互换的事实。他的头发比Charles要长一些，Erik好像看到了小男友十年后的模样，这样的感觉有些奇妙。

“呃，看来是的，他是艾瑞克的大学同学，我也没想到他们刚毕业就能做出这样的机器……”

查尔斯也觉得头疼，他来到了一个完全陌生的世界，这个世界也有Erik，并且学得也是物理工程学，还是一个老师，多元宇宙的理论竟然是正确的。

只不过这边的Erik显然要更加年长一些，他看起来和自己差不多大，查尔斯没想到就算过去十年Erik也没有太多变化，只不过是多了几条抬头纹。经过岁月的沉淀的Erik更加沉稳温柔，他觉得艾瑞克长大了大概就是这副模样。

但这不是重点，当然不是，甚至就连那台机器要明天早上才能修好，他必须要在这里过夜也不是重点，反正艾瑞克和托尼那些奇奇怪怪的研究他早就习惯了。

这个世界的Charles和Erik显然也是一对，这很正常，查尔斯能看到墙上贴着很多他们在一起的照片；问题在于，有几张照片上的Charles实在是太年轻了，而且那个发型是自己18岁之前留的，如果平行世界的理论没错（他曾经听到托尼和艾瑞克讨论过这个问题），那么Charles和他的成长轨迹就应该是一致的，毕竟从世界线收束的层面上来说，他和Charles就是同一个人的不同位面。

于是问题来了：“呃——Erik，我可以问一下，这个世界的Charles现在多大了吗？”

“21。怎么了？”Erik好像没想到他会问这个问题，长大的查尔斯有些淡定过头，完全是成熟的成年人模样，这让他有些不习惯。

“你们在一起几年了？”

“……”Erik犹豫了一下要不要说实话，但他不想欺骗任何一个查尔斯，“……5年。”

“我的老天爷，我——他16岁就被你拐上床了？你是一个老师！”

“我没有16岁就——是在你——”Erik想不出反驳的话，他说的就是事实，只能毫无底气地小声说，“——好吧，就是16岁。你不知道Charles那时候每天都在想怎么睡了我！”

“那也不行！你是成年人，不能那么宠他！”

“那你呢？你刚才说那个世界我年纪比较小吧？他每天都在勾引你你能受得了吗？”

“……”查尔斯想到他们甚至是在见面的第一天就睡了，有些语塞，“他那时候20岁，至少成年了，我必须要解决我的发情期，而且我给了钱。”

“你给了——什么？”Erik今天受到的冲击实在是太大了，自己——另一个世界的年轻艾瑞克，是那么缺钱的吗？

还有，他刚刚听到了什么词？发情期？

在Erik凌乱的同时，查尔斯也在怀疑人生。看来他们两边都把自己的小孩宠得太过了，只要艾瑞克抱着他说几句软话，他就总是任Alpha予取予求。

遇到自己喜欢的人就要去追求没错，但这个世界的Charles也太厉害了吧？算了，孕期太激动对孩子不好，他揉揉太阳穴，决定不去纠结这个问题。反过来说，无论在哪个世界他们都会相爱，这是一件让人高兴的事情。年长的Erik看起来是一个负责的人，自己也应该用更加成年人的方式和他相处，毕竟他可不是只有22岁的艾瑞克。

“我还有最后一个问题。”Omega思考了几秒钟，还是对这边的自己有些担心，“你不是在Charles只有16岁的时候就标记了他吧？那对身体不好。”

Erik好像没听懂他的问题：“标记……？是什么意思？”

“……等一下，难道你不是Alpha？还是Charles不是Omega？”查尔斯这才发现从他到达这里开始，的确是没有闻到任何信息素的味道。

“？？什么意思？”Erik觉得查尔斯说的是好像是什么外星语言，他有很多词都完全听不懂。

看着对方充满疑惑的神色，两个成年人总算是意识到了一个问题：这两个平行世界，比他们一开始想象得要更加不一样。

2.

“所以，你们这个世界的人只有未分化前的第一性征性别吗？”查尔斯若有所思地摸着下巴，“没有发情期，也闻不到信息素……看来这个世界的所有人都是Beta，真是太幸运了。要知道，Omega发情期没有抑制剂又得不到抚慰的话是非常难受的。那你们这里就只有女性可以怀孕了？”

“是的……”Erik有一搭没一搭地回答着，满脑子都是“发情期”“信息素”，他想了想，要是Charles也有这个的话，自己估计真的忍不到他16岁，不禁在心里为自己捏了一把汗。

“你在担心Charles吗？”发现Erik有些心不在焉，查尔斯善解人意地猜测，“没关系，艾瑞克会好好照顾他的，他最近学了好几个新菜。”

“我不是在担心Charles，我反而比较担心那个年轻的我，他现在——”Erik后半句“说不定都在勾引艾瑞克上床了”还没说出来，突然觉得空气里好像多了一丝有些甜腻的味道，他吸吸鼻子，闻到了一股若有若无的奶香味。

“我应该是感受不到你们的信息素味道的吧？我是说，我没有腺体。”

Erik觉得很疑惑，这股味道确实存在，但是……

“我的天哪，刚才实在太多信息量，我都忘了——”查尔斯手忙脚乱地解开了衬衫的扣子，说了一句让Erik差点晕过去的话，“三、四个月是会漏奶的时期了，Erik，你这里有吸奶器吗？”

刚才查尔斯的确是问了是不是“只有”女性会怀孕，也的确说过他们分化之后有六种性别。

Erik看到Omega（这是他新学的词）衬衫领口露出的小半个胸部，感觉他的世界观都需要再造一下——

“你怀孕了？”他盯着查尔斯的小腹，那里隆起了一个不太明显的形状，但他一开始真的没多想，“四个月？”

“是的，我和艾瑞克已经结婚了——所以你这里到底有没有吸奶器？”

查尔斯的胸口濡湿的厉害，奶汁在衬衫上留下星星点点的痕迹，他觉得胸口开始涨到有些发痛。天哪，他从没有那么长时间没有补充过Alpha的信息素，而且这样的情形还要持续到明天早上。

“呃……在这边两个男人的家一般不会有吸奶器。”

Erik开始手忙脚乱，都没时间感叹那个年轻的自己行动力有多快：“现在去买还来得及吗？”

“不行……”

Omega的奶子明显地鼓了起来，就连查尔斯自己的指尖碰到都会小小地颠动两下，孕期反应来得凶猛又快速——他已经好几个小时都没有补充信息素了。性别本能在向他叫嚣着需要Alpha的抚慰，可是他连一丁点信息素都闻不到。

“Erik……你、你能帮帮我吗？”查尔斯不知道这个请求合不合适，但他实在是没办法了。胸口涨得厉害，身体在抗议他违背本能的企图，本来孕期里欲望就会来的更猛烈，现在Omega周围没有一点信息素的味道，对身体的接触就更加渴求。

衬衫已经被褪了下来，虚虚地挂在手肘上，Erik总算明白过来Omega一旦发情是多么可怕：就算他闻不到信息素的味道，但只是看到查尔斯挺着胸、不断地自己揉捏着发涨濡湿的胸肉、红着眼睛颤着声音求他的时候——

他就已经硬了。

无论在哪个世界，Erik当然都会被那双蓝眼睛所吸引，更别说年长的查尔斯一副已经丰满熟透的模样，抬起深蓝的眸子、满眼哀求。

Charles也常常用这种眼神看他，只要一眼他就知道那个小坏蛋到底要干什么，但他没想到年长了十岁的查尔斯会把这项技能修炼得更加炉火纯青。

“Erik，帮我碰一碰它……”查尔斯也不好过，身体认定的“伴侣”就在眼前却无动于衷，脑袋擅自向他发出求欢的信号，欲望好像一下子就席卷了他，这是没办法的事情，孕期的Omega实在是过于敏感了。

他渴望被触碰、渴望被吸吮，缺乏信息素的腺体开始紧绷到发疼，全身都被欲望侵袭，发红发软的乳头溢出奶白色的液体，把他的整个手掌都弄得黏黏的。

Erik现在还在愣神一定是自己还不够努力。对，Erik闻不到信息素的味道，他必须更加主动才行。

Omega脑子清醒的时候一定不会那么做，成年人的克制内敛早就不见踪影，他往Erik身边挪了挪，一把拉住了他的手。

“求你了……这里真的好难受……”

“我……我要怎么做？”Erik喉结动了动，查尔斯难受的样子实在是让他不忍心，但他从来没有关注过任何孕期注意事项，他和Charles应该会在结婚后去领养一个孩子——上帝，Erik根本不知道要如何通乳。

“摸一摸，把、把它们揉出来。”

查尔斯抓着他的手掌按住自己的胸口，奇异的触感让Erik感觉虎口都痉挛了。Omega的双乳几乎涨大到快有A杯，天哪，四个月就有那么多……他猜想Omega的生理机制和女性还是有一些差别的。

Erik试着动了一下，用手掌揉了揉软软的胸口，掌心的肌理不算细腻，查尔斯马上发出一声短促的呻吟，按着他的手更用力了，白皙的乳肉从手指的缝隙被挤出来，看起来情色的不可思议。

“多动一动……”

查尔斯的声音都开始发软，整个人都软绵绵的，细细地哀求着。Erik倒吸一口气，另一只手也覆上了还没被照顾到的另一边，轻轻聚拢，又把它托起来挤压，带着淡香的奶汁顺着指缝流下来，在手背上留下浅浅的痕迹。

“嗯……唔……”Erik的动作越来越用力，不用Omega再多做引导，胸肉被有力的手掌揉捏成各种形状，看起来竟然又大了一些，查尔斯只能咬着一节手指，像是春天发情时候只能抱着自己尾巴咪咪叫的可怜猫咪一样被Erik捏得发抖。

“够、够了……你再吸一吸……”

Erik觉得拿惯了笔的手简直是在揉一团手感好到过分的、软软的乳糖，为人师表的严谨克制此时发挥不了一点作用，查尔斯已经快被他压倒在沙发上了，还一直挺着胸口想要去碰他的嘴唇，脸颊烧成了粉红色，眼角泛红地催促着他。

Erik不确定地用舌尖碰了碰硬挺发红的乳尖，查尔斯迫不及待地按住他的肩膀，当他用嘴唇包住又红又涨的乳粒的时候，奶香一瞬间就充满了口腔，Omega猛地弓起了背，喘气都带上了鼻音，手指被自己咬出小小的牙印。Erik只好分出一只手去把查尔斯的手指拿出来握住以免他咬伤自己，舌尖不断拨弄着流出奶液的地方，满嘴都是甜香的味道。

“哈啊……唔……再多舔舔我……想要！”

没了可以咬的东西，查尔斯再也压不住自己的声音，甜腻的尾音又媚又浪，听得Erik头皮发麻。那个世界的Alpha整天面对的都是那么可怕的东西吗！？他本来觉得年轻的艾瑞克22岁刚毕业就当父亲实在是太早了点，现在他完全理解了另一个世界的自己——不发情时候的查尔斯看起来的确成熟又稳重，但这个求着想要的样子，能忍得住就有鬼了。

“好舒服……嗯！”

查尔斯按住Erik的后脑，随着他舔弄的频率一下下把乳尖往他嘴里塞，一边挺起腰去蹭Erik的腿根，他腿间那根东西早就硬得把裤子都撑了起来，Omega并起膝盖，用大腿内侧的软肉隔着布料夹住它缓缓撸动了两下，用一种沙哑又潮湿的声音小声说：“我想要信息素……”

“呃，查尔斯，这恐怕……”Erik抬起头，把嘴边的奶液舔掉，有些为难，他没有这种东西，不及时补充的话会对孩子有影响吗？

还好这个世界的人都没有腺体，否则查尔斯爆炸般求爱的信息素大概会连一楼都能闻到，一般这个时候他的小Alpha早就忍不住了，查尔斯反而要求他慢点——但此刻Erik只是小心翼翼地望着他，好像生怕把他弄坏了。

Omega用湿透的蓝眼睛请求着，直起身体：“精液也可以补充信息素。”

“——什么？”

Erik太阳穴跳了跳，头脑发懵地被查尔斯反过来按在沙发上，看着他滑到地板上，挤进自己的腿间，还帮自己解开了皮带。

“等一下——”Erik按住他的手，腿间隆起的鼓包都快贴到查尔斯嘴边了，“你们的信息素到底是什么东西？”

“性激素一类的……”Omega根本就没想好好回答问题，用牙齿叼住Erik的内裤边一扯，粗硬的肉棒就弹了出来，差点戳到他的脸颊，还没等Erik有什么动作，查尔斯头一偏，就把潮湿饱满的顶端含了进去。

Erik不得不放开Omega的手，抬起拳头抵住嘴唇，好不容易才把自己的低喘咽进喉咙里，他不知道这到底是天堂还是地狱——

查尔斯一边舔弄着他，一边分出一只手去揉自己的胸口，把那两团小小的奶子翻来覆去的捏来捏去，这个姿势下乳尖还会时不时地擦过Erik的囊袋，这幅景象实在时太刺激，逼得Erik不得不闭起眼睛，不然他大概马上就会忍不住射出来。

“呜呜……好涨……”

查尔斯的乳胀并没有得到任何缓解，没有了嘴唇的抚慰，乳肉又涨得又红又满，Erik只听到一阵衣物和沙发摩擦的声音，就感到刚才还被Omega整根含着的器官又被两团柔软的东西挤住了，只有湿热的舌头和嘴唇在不断舔弄剐蹭顶端。

“F……！”

他睁开眼睛，眼前的画面让他的性器几乎是一瞬间就又涨大了一圈，就算是平时都特别注意用词的教师此时都忍不住说了一句脏话。

Omega半趴在他身上，两只手捧住奶子，将发红发烫的肉棒挤在两团胸肉之间不断研磨挤压，大于标准尺寸的的性器还能从被挤出来的乳沟中露出一个头来，正在被红润的嘴唇和小巧的舌头包裹吮吸，查尔斯还前后动着腰，让肉棒在两团软肉之间进出抽插，前液和乳汁混在一起，滴滴答答地落在他的小腹上。

“查尔斯，不……”

查尔斯不像他年少的小男友会又扭又叫地求自己快点操他，略显丰腴的胸口和腰肢都散发着一股熟透了的气息，就像要把他榨出来一般地动作着，Erik一点都不怀疑Omega简直是被操熟了。和口腔与穴内甬道都毫不相同的触感压迫着他的神经，肉棒上浮起的青筋被发红的乳肉摩擦抚慰，在Omega的舌尖重重蹭过他的冠状沟的时候，Erik猝不及防地射在了查尔斯的嘴里。

“嗯……唔。”

他看着查尔斯把他射出来的东西一滴不剩地喝了下去，还舔舔嘴唇，脑袋都要炸开了。老天，他到底做了什么——

“不够……”Omega无意识地把柱身上剩下的白浊舔了个干净，眼眶湿地能把人吸进去，“信息素还是不够……”

Erik还在发懵，感到查尔斯把他的裤子都脱了下来，有什么湿湿的东西沾着自己的小腿，这时候他才发现Omega双腿之间的布料已经全湿透了。“嗯……好、好想要……”查尔斯夹住他的小腿，上下扭腰在上面磨蹭着，Erik的小腿上马上留下一道湿凉的痕迹，年长的教师觉得他被微妙地嫌弃了：他的精液里根本不含多少他们所谓的信息素！

“受不了了……Erik，你再帮帮我好吗……”

他永·远都拒绝不了这双蓝眼睛。

“好了，查尔斯，到床上去。”

Erik裸着下面半搂半抱地把人带到床上，查尔斯自觉地脱掉了裤子，用手拢住完全暴露的穴缝揉弄起来，已经被孕期比发情还猛烈的欲望弄得失去了清明，Erik往他双腿之间看了一眼，有些惊讶：“Omega都——”

“都有生殖口，是的，Erik。等会儿再说不行吗，我真的忍不住了……”查尔斯的声音听起来快哭了，他用中指不断地在那道暖穴的入口处戳刺，小腹有一个微微鼓起的弧度，看得Erik神经都快绷断了。Omega把他拉过来，直接伏在他腿间含住了刚射过一次的器官，极富技巧的唇舌只过了几分钟就把Erik又舔硬了，现在Erik总算知道刚才查尔斯为什么说Omega一定不能忘记带“抑制剂”……太危险了，真的太危险了。

“我想要它，要你的老二……好难受、好想要……”查尔斯抬起脸，眼角发红，嘴唇也红润得不像话。

Erik脑袋“嗡”了一声，果然不管是哪个世界的查尔斯，都能让他完全丢盔弃甲：“你躺下来。”他勉强阻止了Omega想要自己坐上来的企图，抽了一个枕头垫着查尔斯的腰，又从床头摸出一个避孕套，他必须得确保查尔斯和他肚子里的孩子都不会受伤。

查尔斯顺从地转过去，Erik从侧面抬起他的一条腿，跪着慢慢地顶了进去，生殖口的感觉又湿又滑，几乎是刚进去Erik就被高热的软肉紧紧缠住，甬道食髓知味地包裹上来 ，不断地把肉棒往里吸。

“唔嗯……再帮我吸一吸好不好……”

体内要命的燥热终于得到缓解，Omega爽的发抖，忍不住往后坐，小腿难耐地在床单上磨蹭，还没吸干净的乳汁沾湿了身下的布料。他的祈求马上就得到了回应，Erik把他翻过来，小心地俯下身，叼住Omega的一边胸口轻轻吮吸，另一边也被轻柔地爱抚，散发着奶香的液体流过白皙的胸膛，又被舌尖卷走。Erik边挺腰操着查尔斯边舔着他的胸口，弄得他浑身都软了，只能搂着Erik的脖子不住颤抖，喉咙里发出发情小猫得到满足一般的呼噜声。

“你还想要什么，查尔斯？”

Erik边动边说，觉得Omega的软穴简直湿热的过分，就像是插在一汪热水里，不时地绞紧他，不禁庆幸自己刚才已经先射过一次。但年长者显然对情欲的技巧也是信手拈来，他一边舔着查尔斯的胸口一边撸动着夹在两人小腹之间的性器，好像马上就能把Omega逼到高潮。

“要、要再深一点。”

查尔斯将头抵在Erik的颈窝里，主动把自己往对方手掌里送，屁股也随着频率轻轻摆动，完全是一副被操开了的模样，房间里浸满了奶香味。Erik顺着他的背抚摸到了他的后脖颈，在发尾处摸到了一个小小的突起。

“这里就是你说的腺体吗？”

“啊……是的、不要弄……呜呜！”

Erik没停下胯部的动作，边把流的差不多的奶汁都舔掉，边抚弄那个突起，Omega突然像过电一般发出一声呜咽的尖叫，紧紧夹住Erik的腰，在他的手里射了出来，里面也夹得死紧，生生把Erik又夹上了高潮。

“哈、啊……天哪……”

这次的快感不激烈，却绵密又悠长，就好像是四肢百骸不断在炸起小小的烟花，Erik一直紧紧抱着查尔斯，直到他度过高潮的余韵，才把累得迷迷糊糊的Omega放到了柔软的床铺上。

在查尔斯最后睡过去前，感觉Erik给他做了清理，胸口也不那么疼了，他往凌乱的被褥里蹭了蹭，在异世界度过的唯一一个夜晚比他想象得要更加安全和香甜。

第一缕阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照进来的时候，查尔斯就醒了。他望着陌生的天花板发了两分钟的呆，直到Erik抬着一杯加了牛奶的红茶走了进来，才想起他还在昨天穿越过来的这个平行世界。

“我想你应该会喜欢喝这个。”年长的老师把杯子递给他，查尔斯直起身，发现他的衣服都被换过了，只是明显有些小。

“当然，这是我的最爱——这些衣服是Charles的吗？”

“是，我的衣服你穿太大了，不过——”

“不许说我长胖了！！我只是怀孕了而已，而且在办公室缺乏运动，我会瘦回来的！”

查尔斯撅起嘴，Erik忍不住笑出了声。这果然是Charles，不管过了多少年，他委屈的时候下巴上还是会有一个小小的凹坑。

“我很高兴你还记得你怀孕了，我想你最好还是再躺一会儿。感觉好些了吗？”

查尔斯这时才想起他昨天对Erik做了什么，天哪……Omega把自己缩到被子里，拿起枕头挡住自己的脸：“嗯……昨晚谢谢你。我已经没那么难受了。”

Erik真的很会照顾人，查尔斯感到一阵安心。卧室里也挂了很多这边的Charles的照片，他看起来是那么的开心，Omega看着床头放着的那张他们在海边的照片，Charles搂着Erik的脖子，正在他脸颊上印下一吻，背景是柔软的白沙滩和清澈蔚蓝的大海，隔着照片和相框都能感受到他们的幸福。

“说起来，我还要感谢你能那么早就遇到Charles，并且给了他那么好的感情。”Omega感叹道，“我遇到艾瑞克遇到的太晚了——你知道，一个单身的Omega总是会遇到各种各样的问题，我又忙于工作，其实我一开始只是艾瑞克的sugar daddy，我是在酒吧钓到的他。”

查尔斯对Erik调皮地眨眨眼，就和他年轻的时候如出一辙：“没遇到你之前真是不容易，我很高兴这个世界的你能和Charles在一起。”

Erik坐到他身边，轻轻拉了拉他身上的被子，突然有些庆幸自己没有错过Charles的成长，不然自己可能会无可救药地嫉妒。他还记得Charles上大学的第一天收到的那些纸条，还有之后时不时就会出现的情书和礼物，甚至他都从家里的信箱里帮小男友收过几次仰慕者寄来的东西，之后Charles总会时不时地把这些东西拿出来炫耀，而他们就不可避免地又操在一起——要不是Charles的确足够迷人、有足够多的仰慕者，Erik都要怀疑他是不是为了把自己拐上床而买了些东西往家里寄了——直到他有一次忍无可忍地答应和Charles去了他们的聚会，并且充满气势的一整晚都在他身边强硬地宣告Charles是自己的人，那些烦人的小东西才总算是不见了踪影。

查尔斯的眼角已经有了细细的岁月痕迹，而这些都没有任何一个Erik或者是艾瑞克的参与，他深知成年人的孤独感是如何无可奈何又如影随形，因为在遇到Charles之前，他也总是摆脱不掉这些。

“但现在你遇到他了。你们都值得最好的，Charles是，你也是，你能一直陪在他身边，艾瑞克一定也很高兴。但是我真没想到另一个世界的我会被酒吧遇到的人包养……呃，原谅我用了这个词，我想他应该是足够喜欢你才这样做的，年轻的我也不是什么省油的灯。”

“你真是让人放心，我很高兴艾瑞克十年之后会变得那么可靠。”查尔斯笑着轻轻碰了碰Erik的肩膀，他笑起来的时候还留着Charles身上最常见的那种快乐的气息，“天哪，我们就像两个在交流育儿经验的中年人，好吧，虽然我们的确都不年轻了。希望我们都能保护好我们的小男友。”

Omega故意抬起右手，把结婚戒指在Erik面前好好的展示了一下：“那么，我的老师，你打算什么时候和Charles求婚呢？Erik毕业的当晚我们就——”

果然，他们两个就是同一个人，连调侃的语气都如出一辙。Erik扶着额头：“戒指就在抽屉里，我是打算在他毕业那天的时候和他说的。”

“我建议你和他说‘从今天开始我会努力把你操到怀孕的’，这招很有效。虽然Charles不会怀孕，但他不可能不答应这样的求婚。”

“所以——那个世界的我就是这么说的吗？”Erik的眉头皱得能杀人，满脸的不赞同。查尔斯开心地大笑起来，果然不管哪个世界他们都是天生一对，真是太好了。

在Omega喝掉两杯加了奶的红茶补充糖分之后，Tony总算是把机器送回来了，他看着Erik鼓捣了一阵，最终对他点点头，就像来这里时一样坐到了那个舱型机器里。

“我加了腰部固定措施，这样你腰的负担会小一些，对孩子的负担也不会那么大。”

“好了，我知道你羡慕我们。相信我，如果可以，Charles一定会想为你生一对双胞胎的——还有，我想他会喜欢你给他通乳，Erik。”

在机器启动的一瞬间，查尔斯给他丢下这句话，还最后对他眨了眨蓝色的眼睛，“谢谢你，我的朋友。”

“查尔斯！”

再次睁开眼睛时，Omega已经回到了自己Alpha的怀里，艾瑞克一脸紧张地轻轻摸着他的肚子：“你没有哪里不舒服吧？我发誓我要打死托尼·史塔克。”

“没事，艾瑞克，别紧张。”

查尔斯拉过他，直接吻了上去。嗯，很好，他终于能补充一点信息素了。

等这个悠长的吻终于结束，Omega舔舔嘴唇，抬手摸了摸Alpha的额头，像是在确认什么：“你快点长大也不错，我很期待。”

艾瑞克一瞬间的表情非常精彩。但他什么也没说，不过当天晚些时候，查尔斯就后悔了。

“嗯……你慢、慢一点……”

“可是你还很想要啊，daddy。”

“……！”

看来Charles教的东西还是很有用的，Alpha抱着高潮之后完全软倒在自己怀里的Omega，满足地想到。

“你的学生到底是把什么平行时空互换了？”万磁王皱着眉头，看着终于把主脑头盔摘下来的X教授，不满地问道。

“不知道，我的老朋友，我们这边的空间似乎没有受到任何影响——也许是他的能力还不稳定，必须要通过波长合适的机械才能发挥作用。你看，就像我和我的主脑一样。”

教授转动轮椅，披着紫色披风的男人也跟在他后面出了主脑室，把地板踏地嗒嗒作响。

“那就不要管他了，你没找到任何异样不是吗？”

“别急，朋友，你可以先去拿棋盘。”教授对他愉快地眨了眨眼睛，笑着说道。

西彻斯特阳光正好，无事发生。


End file.
